Castle Of Glass
by Pamikarita
Summary: Warning, Character death, OCC (maybe) Everything take a turn for the worst when Lily's, the youngest Winchester daughter, nightmares become true. Can her brother protect her? find out in my story


**Author note: I do not own supernatural in any way, the only thing I own is my OC, a supernatural poster and Dean's amulet. Read Author note at the end too :D  
**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _Take me down to the river bend_

 _Take me down to the fighting end_

 _Wash the poison from off my skin_

 _Show me how to be whole again_

I remember running, running faster than I ever did, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck, hear his running footsteps behind me as mine pounded in the ground to distance myself from danger following me. It was then I woke up with a start, I've been having those nightmares since weeks now always the same one, I'm running but I don't know for what, I don't know toward where I'm running, I just know that there's something bad at the end of it.

I looked over to my brothers who were already awake. "Here Lily have some breakfast before Dean eat it all." Sam tells me motioning to my brother who had his mouth full of food, Dean glared at Sam but he just laugh it off and I did too as I sat down and started to eat as well. "Any case around here?" I asked Sam, he nods and open his mouth to speak but Dean cut him off. "Yeah and you're not coming." I looked at him my mouth open, how dare he forbid me to go on a hunt, I looked over at Sam who now wore his apologizing eyes and understood all of it. "Why!?" I ask them. "We almost lost you in that coven of vampire, you could have died Lily!" I looked into Dean's eyes and saw fear, and understood that he was scared for me, it was then that I looked down and just let the case drop. "We're gonna head out in an hour, if we're not back 2 days from now you know what to do right?" Sam asked me, I nodded and replied. "Call Bobby and leave." That drill has been engraved in my mind ever since I was a kid, our dad before us did the same thing and we were always on the road, never in a real house, always crappy motels and stuff like that. "I'm gonna go get some food, bye be careful" I told my brother before going out, Sam and Dean nodded knowing that I didn't want to be there when they left. They knew it was breaking my heart to know that maybe I'd never see them again.

When the door closed I ran to the impala or Dean's ''Baby'' as he affectionately called it, I got in the back seat and hid until I heard them coming and take place in our dad's car, feeling the familiar rumble of the engine we were off without my brothers knowing that I was in the car, waiting for my chance to prove them that I can be a hunter just like them. They drove for about 15 minutes and then stopped I heard them get out of the car and going to the trunk to take their guns, salt, holy water and the Colt. They closed it and left. I peaked out and saw them heading down a small dirt path, I looked over at Dean's window, thank god he left it open, I slid out of the car and took my knife from my boot and followed them from far, I heard something snap behind me and turned around to see. Nothing, I turned to keep walking but I realized I didn't see my brother anywhere, now what do I do? I decided to turn back around and abandon the case, when I did I saw a man with black eyes was staring at me he gave me one of those smile that can make your skin crawl.

I started running, and he started running too, that's when I remembered my dream, that's when I knew there was no getting out of there. I ran toward where I thought my brothers would be, I could still hear him running on my tail, his warm breath smelling of sulfur stinking the air, he tackled me mid-run and held me to the ground while I started screaming. "What do we have here? The youngest Winchester all for me?" I couldn't help but scream for my brothers as he grabbed my neck and lift me off the ground, I was scared in that moment, more terrified than I've ever been before, my brothers appeared having been drawn by my blood curling scream, the demon looked at them and smiled. "Awwwww, almost the entire family is here, too sad mommy and daddy aren't, where are they again? Ah yes it's true. They're dead!" he laughed and Sam took a step forward. "Let her go!" he growled at the demon who simply tutted and tilted his head. "Not until you give in Samuel, you are the only vessel to Lucifer, give in and I'll let her go, no harm done." The demon trailed a finger down my face and my throat as i whimpered in fear. "Never." Sam say while shaking his head. The demon look sad and look at me before taking my knife and cutting one of his wrist open and pushing it on my mouth trying to make me drink the blood, I resist but he's stronger and I feel the blood poisoning my system, tears swells up into my eyes. "Last chance Sammy" he say and now Dean yells. "Sam don't do it." Sam look teared between Dean and the demon. "Times up." The demon whisper before driving the knife into my back twisting it to make as much damage as possible.

I drop to the ground and I hear my brothers screaming and the Colt goes off killing the demon with the last bullet from Samuel Colt's gun. I feel someone taking me in their arm, I look up and see Dean cradling me in his arms while Sam is next to him looking at my wound, Sam look gravel at my brother and shake his head, tears start to fall as they know I won't make it the cut is too deep and important. "I'm sorry." I whispered while I started to cry. Sam shake his head and take my hand in his gigantic ones. "You'll be fine, you'll be fine Lily, we'll call Bobby he'll fix you up, you'll be fine." With those words he try to reassure himself that I'll be OK and that I'll live, that tomorrow I'll be there scowling them for eating all the bacon before I woke up, that I'll scowl Dean for being so insistent about me bringing him his pie, that I'll be the one blasting out loud to the songs playing in our father's car radio, but it'll never happen. I sob as pain make it's way into my body, Dean start rocking my body slowly as if to lull me to sleep like he did many time when we were younger and i had woken up in fright because of the nightmares, Sam still hold my right hand and kisses it slowly as my eyelids grow heavier and heavier by the seconds. I feel a pair of lips being pressed on my forehead and I hear Dean whisper. "we love you little bird, we always will, your wings are ready now, it's time to fly away." those are the last words I hear as my eyes close and my breathing stop.

Dean close his eyes as tears fall from them, he hugs his sisters body close to his in a final embrace before setting her down softly and rising up to his feet, Sam look at him and turn to walk toward the car. Dean follow as they open the trunk and take out shovels, salt and holy oil along with gasoline and a white sheet. "Sam?" He say in a small voice, Sam look up and Dean can see the hurting in his eyes, the pain and sorrow of losing the being they were supposed to protect. Dean reached out and engulfed his brother in a hug to comfort not only Sam but himself as well.

My eyes opened and I took a gulf of breath, I rose up and felt my eyes slowly turning pitch black as a surge of power and strength ran through my veins, I looked toward the impala where the two brothers are standing there an evil smirk slowly marking his way on my lips.

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed that, this was written for my final writing test in my english class (let me tell you that we had a 300 word objective, so when the teacher saw the final word count he was like "well highlight the 300 word and that'll be ok"(which made me happy because last year another teacher told me to rewrite it all over :( )) and this is my first ever english fanfic to be published, as some of you may have guessed english is not my native language but I try my best for you :D and please let me know if I should keep going with this story or not I'll leave it uncomplete for the moment but I'll write other chapters that I may post but I need your opinion first because you are the one reading it :), so leave me a review about what you think :D**

 **Take care guys and keep on reading :D**


End file.
